


Oddly okay with it

by coffeeLovingPerson



Series: Bound by heat [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Aftercare, Alpha/Omega, Anal Sex, Biting, Bonding, Bottoming, Enemies to Lovers, Explicit Sexual Content, FrostIron - Freeform, Humorous Ending, Implied Mpreg, Kissing, Light Spanking, M/M, Mating, NSFW, One Shot, Oral Sex, Orgasm, Pepper is done, Pining, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Pregnancy, Roughness, Slash, Smut, Teasing, hint of soulmate au, jotun traits, loki can be both female and male, loki is in heat, not really just scratching on the surface, small brawl, stark is topping, steve tries to make it better and fails
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-18
Updated: 2019-03-18
Packaged: 2019-11-19 02:56:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18130034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coffeeLovingPerson/pseuds/coffeeLovingPerson
Summary: After a rough day with the Avengers all Tony wants to do is relaxed. He doesn't think he can, with Loki suddenly appearing in front of him, until he notices the state the trickster is in. Then it is simple to relax with him and have his fun~





	Oddly okay with it

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted it to be a 'short' one shot with about 2k words. Somehow it got out of hand and now I have 10K of smut. What has this fandom done to me...
> 
> Whatever, I hope you enjoy it! Some of the tags are mentioned but barely used, just in case someone is really sensitive about it.
> 
> Special thanks to Black Wade Wilson and dendrite_blues! You saved me from many many mistakes and I am grateful for that!

It had been a rough day at the Avengers’ tower. Tony and his team mates had been out on a mission where they had been ambushed. They had barely managed to escape. Black Widow had sprained her ankle and barely calmed the Hulk down, before she passed out. This resulted in the Captain to carry her out, while the other team members evaluated their injuries. SHIELD had taken them home, beaten up, tired and ready to pass out at any moment. Tony was lucky this time, a small concussion and some minor injuries, most of them harmless or so he thought.

After coming home, he had decided that he needed some rest. He had poured himself a drink, gone down the stairs into his workshop and _locked_ himself in it, as he didn’t want to get disturbed by anything or anyone. Tony simply wanted to focus on his work, as well as enjoy the drink and suppress the thoughts of all the possible negative outcomes of today.

He just wanted to blow off some steam, he hadn’t to blow up literally, not in a million years. Tony was just working on a newer, compact form of explosive, that would create a larger explosion than the other weaponry in his suit. It was a fairly simple task: suppress the material of his existing explosives even more than it already was, and then let it blow up in a huge fireball. Maybe change some of the chemicals, for ecological reasons.

He didn’t expect the prototype to explode right in his face. It seemed that after a full day of being Iron Man, having a concussion, not eating anything and sipping on his whisky, his concentration would waver and cause Tony to be this distracted. He didn’t even have the time to swear, it just knocked him out immediately. Maybe he imagined it, but somehow, he heard a voice saying, “Oh shoot!”

 

* * *

 

 

Tony woke up, laying on the couch in his workshop, feeling his skin tingle. He tried to open an eye, squint it open, and just stared for a moment. He must have broken something in his head, because he could not comprehend what was happening and who was in front of him. He must have finally killed himself, or so he thought, but it wouldn’t explain why he was met with ocean green eyes.

“Jarvis?”

“Yes, Sir?”

“Oh! Finally, awake. You drained my energy, mortal. I hope you will repay me for saving your sorry life.”

“Why is Loki in my bedroom and why is there a green light around my head?”

The god of mischief was sitting on the couch beside him and making weird movements with his hands. The green glimmer surrounding his head obviously coming from his hand, being Loki’s magic made visible. Tony did not know how, or why or what was happening, but he damn well wanted to know.

“Sir”, Jarvis said, “First of all, you are still in your workshop. Second, Mr. Odinson managed to… send magic into my devices and… well. I currently can’t control anything right now. The doors won’t react, my alarming system is deactivated and furthermore I cannot communicate to the outside. I am… trapped. And this is an entirely new experience for me, so I am absorbing and processing some effects of it right now.”

Tony stared at the god and saw him smirk.

“Sorry. I will set him free once we are done here.”

That did it for Tony. He shoved his hands into Loki’s chest, pushing him off the couch and onto the floor. The engineer abruptly sat up and stretched out his hand. Even though he was dizzy and feeling a little sick, even though his vision darkened around the edges, he waited for his armor to come flying and attach himself to him.

It didn’t.

Tony stretched out his hand again and again, while glancing over to Loki. Surprisingly, the god hadn’t moved and was laying there, stretched out, his legs spread slightly. Leaning on his elbows he was staring up at the engineer, smirking slightly, relaxed even. Tony couldn’t suppress the thought that the immortal looked rather seductive, spread out like that, which he banished a second later. Loki was an enemy after all! After a few dozen futile attempts at calling his suit, he gave up and stepped closer to the god. Tony grabbed him roughly by the front of his clothes —what was he wearing anyways, not his armor definitely—pulling him close.

“What are you doing here?” He snarled in his face and bared his teeth, glaring at him. A moment later he noticed that Loki was breathing heavily, trembling and looking everywhere but at Tony. Loki tried, unsuccessfully, to untangle himself but managed to knock Tony back a little and crawl backwards, away from the Avenger.

“Yeah. Scrap the idea, just let me go and I won’t return.” Tony hissed in annoyance and pinned Loki down, by sitting on his hips and holding his arms on the floor. He watched the Norse god squirm below him and his eyes widened. Something was clearly wrong with his head. The god didn’t look like himself at all and he wasn’t acting like himself either. Only now Tony noticed the worn-out jeans and the plain black shirt. Loki, prince of Asgard, was wearing worn out Midgardian clothes.

This was a sight to behold and Tony definitely had to replay the video footage of him joining Tony in the workshop when they were done. Right now, though, he had other things to focus on.

“Why are you, the most searched for villain of this world by the way, here again? Are you planning on attacking us while we’re weak? Why did you heal me? Did you cast a spell on me, trying to get me under your control?” He pressed a hand down on Loki’s chest. To use some more force, he ground himself down on the god and a small moan suddenly left the thin lips.

Tony froze.

Loki looked at him in utter panic and didn’t move as well.

They probably would have stayed like that, if Jarvis hadn’t interrupted.

“ _Mr. Odinson, I am probably leaning quite far out of the window_ ”, nice way to remind Tony of the incident, “ _but is it possible that you are in heat_?”

In what?

Tony watched as Loki’s panicked gaze started to wander anxiously through the room, obviously uncomfortable in his own skin. The Avenger still didn’t understand what was going on. He lifted his head and asked his AI, what the _fuck_ he was talking about. He was wondering to himself, what was able to make the god this nervous.

“No! Stop!”

“ _From what my research could gather it is a state where a person can only think of one thing: sex_.”

“You’re basically describing me, Jarvis.”

Suddenly, he was thrown to the floor with an angry Loki kneeling above him. He was leaving enough space between Tony and himself for Tony to hit him with enough force to get him off, but the engineer didn’t. Loki looked so desperate, scared and in pain. He would hear him out. Sometimes, he hated himself for his soft heart.

“Okay, reindeer games, calm down and explain. While you do so, I promise I won’t kill you.” That got the reaction he was looking for. Loki threw his head back, laughing loudly. Since when did he have a neck this long? And what was this sweet smell surrounding them, perfume? Did the god really wear perfume? Tony tried to sit up, getting a little fed up with the crazy behavior of his ‘guest’, but he was immediately pushed down again, earning a playful smirk from the trickster.

Something strange was going on. Was this the real Loki or some weird fangirlish chick? Because Loki wouldn’t push him into the floor like this and caress his chest this… softly.

Maybe he really was gay.

This thought was a surprise and Tony had no idea where it was coming from, but somehow his brain leapt to conclusions and his gut feeling —oh shit, he was getting turned on wasn’t he— was telling him so as well. Loki stared deeply in Tony’s eyes and, even in such a ridiculous position, he glared back.

“Talk to me, you’re being creepy again.” Loki looked at him in annoyance and leaned back, seating himself directly on top of Tony’s hips. He was looking down on him and it infuriated the engineer. He was about to tell Loki to fuck off, when the god started talking.

“Don’t. Be silent for a moment and listen carefully. What will follow will stay between us, got that? I am not fond of this situation, but it is for the best and even I realize that. No! Don’t talk. Shut your pretty mouth and let me finish. I will say this once.” He squirmed and in return Tony gasped, bucking up automatically and turning a bright red color in the next moment.

“That’s right.” Instead of being mortified, Loki only smirked and started grounding down on Tony. “You, Tony Stark, will share the next few days with me. You will service me. Don’t. Talk.” He growled and placed a hand on top of Tony’s mouth to shut him up. “Look. As your bodyless servant noticed, I indeed am in heat. But obviously I’m not mindless, like he suggested. I still have control over mind and body. But I also want to, in your degenerative terms, ‘get laid’. And you will serve my purpose.”

Tony held back a moan that threatened to escape. This was a bad idea. He knew it, this was a horrible idea. Yet, he was totally at Loki’s mercy as the god moved above him and even through his clothes, he managed to stimulate both of them pleasantly. Instead of giving in though, he shook his head frantically, to free his mouth. It worked mostly.

“What the fuck? I can’t just fuck you for three days straight! What if someone finds out? And I don’t want to be killed by you, psychopath!” His voice was muffled against Loki’s hand, but the god understood.

Loki groaned. Humans were so _annoying!_

“What if I swear, that no harm will come to you?”

“How can I trust you?”ow

“An oath by blood cannot be broken.” Loki slowly started to unbutton Tony’s shirt, as if he was sure that Tony would give in. Tony growled and grabbed his hand though. He managed to sit up and glared at Loki angrily.

“Well maybe I don’t swing for both teams?”

“Your boner says something different.”

“Biological reaction.”

“I can turn into a woman.”

Tony stared at Loki. It didn’t matter what he said, Loki wanted to get fucked by Stark.

“But why me?” He couldn’t help but wonder. Why would the god choose Tony Stark? Weren’t there other more suitable people for the god? Someone who didn’t know him, someone who wasn’t linked this closely to the enemy organization, hell, someone he hadn’t attacked?!

Loki seemed uncomfortable, turning his head and taking a look out of the window. He was biting his lower lip, not feeling too well and obviously not happy with the answer.

“Can we skip the part of talking and just get on with it?” His skin temperature had risen and he was starting to sweat and shake. His hold on Stark had loosened and he wrapped his arms around his neck, looking in his eyes. “Just do it already.”

Stark could see desperation written all over Loki’s face. The god was uncomfortable and scared. He was trying to act all superior, but this was only meant to hide the fear and insecurity within him.

Loki was scared.

Tony had no idea why, but once he realized what was behind that emotional wall, he was way calmer about the whole thing. It was not Tony who was in danger, it was Loki. Because the god was giving himself up to someone. The god was begging Tony to fuck him. He was losing to his biology, leaving his pride behind.

Tony slowly wrapped his arms around the green-eyed man on his lap and looked in his eyes. He still needed answers. “I want to know, why you chose me. Tell me and I will consider, giving you what you want.” To underscore what he said, he started caressing Loki’s lower back, moving his hands on his butt, starting to knead it slowly.

The reaction was instantaneous. Loki threw his head back and parted his lips, gasping softly. He moved against the hands, pressing himself closer, barely holding back a moan. Tony continued to massage him for a minute, then stopped, awaiting an actual answer. The man on his lap groaned in annoyance and looked back down to Tony, barely managing to move his muscles. It satisfied the engineer to no end and he couldn’t wait to see the god undone. He had already decided, of course, but first he would wait for an answer.

The god whined when he noticed that Tony was back to holding him by his hips, this time using more strength to keep the black-haired man in place, disabling him from moving and thus, further pleasuring himself. “Answer, Loki.” He let his voice sound strict and deep. Tony watched with satisfaction as Loki shivered at hearing his voice.

“I… YOU!” He growled, looking frustrated, pointing at Tony. “YOU caused it!” This took the engineer by surprise.

“Excuse me?”

“Jötuns don’t go into heat if they don’t find a suitable partner! YOU seem to be a suitable partner, at least my body thinks that! It was absolutely mortifying when the heat started during my trial in front of the Allfather!” Tony just stared at the god, suddenly feeling quite confused and uncomfortable.

“One, what is a Jötun? Two, why the fuck am I responsible now? I didn’t do anything!”

“Remember our brawl?”

“Where you threw me out of the window? Yes, I do. It was expensive, by the way.” Loki just made a dismissive movement with his hand. It didn’t matter for him. He was enraged and now Tony would hear it! He had wanted it!

“When we fought, our bodies got close. We shared the same breath, we touched. A Jötun…” He gritted his teeth in anger, his eyes turning red for a second. “The primitive race of a Jötun, apparently, looks out for a mate like this. This way they ensure that the genes are compatible. Destined to be together and create children, bound by their DNA. It’s disgusting to the core, but right now I won’t get the heat under control if I don’t have you. Now fuck me, for Norn’s sake!”

“But, you’re a dude.” Loki was stunned. Had he once thought of Stark as an exceptional creation of nature, one in a million, he had lost the thought at the start of their little talk. An exasperated sigh followed.

“ _That_ is what you care about? No, I am not ‘a dude’. I am a Jötun. I am both.”

Silence. Tony stared, Loki glared. They stayed in this position for a while, until Tony asked with a hoarse voice: “What if I deny you?” Loki’s gaze immediately darkened, his voice deep, dripping with venom.

“It will… be the worst torture I will ever experience. So, the legends say.” He swallowed thickly. “Which I why I will have you, one way or the other.” Loki seemed to have tried to make it sound threatening, in turn it sounded a little scared and Tony frowned deeply, feeling a little bad for the other. He could see Thor’s adoptive brother hating himself for showing his feelings and weaknesses so easily.

“Can you get pregnant?”

“I can use a spell that will prevent it. But yes, I can.”

“What happens if that spell fails.”

“I will be bound to you.”

Tony shook his head. This was a lot to take in, but he didn’t have enough time. Through the middle of their talk, Loki had started to look like he was in pain again and Tony hated to inflict pain on people, even if rumors said something else. Even if the people he inflicted it on were criminals. He slowly started to get up, bringing Loki with him. On instinct, Loki wrapped his long legs around Tony’s waist.

“What are you doing?!”

“I am not going to fuck you on the living room floor.”

Loki’s eyes widened immediately, causing him to wrap his arms around Stark’s neck tightly. It was awkward for him to be in this position, having guided many women and men to his own quarters and having been on top most of the times. He was too distrusting and proud to lower himself for someone else. This time though, all he could think about was the magnificent feeling of someone inside of him that could and would fuck him into the next realm.

Once he realized that Tony was serious and back to kneading his ass, Loki began to kiss and nibble on his neck, making the engineer stumble slightly in the process. Loki’s response was a low chuckle and a seductive whisper, which ended in him biting Stark’s earlobe. The god could hear a curse and grinned broadly. Yes. He loved it. Or maybe only his instincts were satisfied, whatever. Tony’s hands were moving perfectly, the both of them getting close to a door which opened automatically.

“Thanks Jarvis.”

Ah. Right. The bodyless machine that was part of Tony’s life. “Will he be watching us?”

“He will be checking on us occasionally, but there are more ways than using the camera.” Loki shivered, digging his nails into Tony’s shoulders to keep holding himself there.

“I do not wish to be filmed.”

“That’s fine by me, I don’t need another sex tape of me on the internet.” Loki blinked and leaned back to look in Tony’s face.

“Another?”

“I was young. I was dumb on occasions. Don’t look at me like that, I bet you have done some pretty precarious things yourself.” He dropped the god on the bed like a sack of potatoes without a care and before the trickster could complain, the engineer crawled over him and pushed him back into the bed, smirking.

“Now, be a good boy and start undressing yourself.”

Loki’s hackles rose immediately. He bared his teeth and hissed at Tony.

“Do not think, for a second, that you are better than me, Stark! I am giving myself to you willingly, but I could go and get pleasured by another man if I wanted to!”

Oh, Tony didn’t like the thought of that. He wasn’t sure why, but the thought of Loki going to someone else during his heat, when he was in this state? It infuriated the billionaire. He growled deeply.

“No, I can and will take care of you. But you have to answer one last question.” He was holding himself back. He had no right to be angry at Loki for saying this bullshit, but man was he angry all of a sudden!

“WHAT?” Loki was _done!_ He wanted to _get on_ with it. He was starting to feel arousal, mixed with the aching of not having someone inside of him _right now_ as well as the suddenly scratchy feeling of his clothes.

“How did you escape your trial?” he bit out. He didn’t like the tone Loki had with him. Tony was the one leading this now. Stark was the one that would comply to Loki’s wish but only because _Stark_ was being a good guy here, quite self-sacrificing really. He wouldn’t let Loki talk to him like this any longer, but he needed this last answer. Before he lost his mind.

“They let me go, once they realized I was in heat.”

Liar. Tony wanted to yell at him, to make him tell him the truth, but he couldn’t hold back. He crashed their mouths together in a rough kiss. This wasn’t lovely, this wasn’t nice. This _hurt_ but he was done. Everyone had to know. Loki was _his._

Tony was on him within seconds and this time was already enough to make the god stifle his first moan. Tony let him, laughing silently to himself. Loki would soon enough be a drooling mess, not caring what sounds he would let out, Tony was sure of it. He started with kissing the god deeply, thrusting his tongue inside the other’s mouth, not really asking for entry, just plundering it directly, taking it like he wanted to do for a long time. Indeed, he had dreamed of Loki like this, but never entertained the thought for too long.

The immortal, of course, fought back, tricky as he was. He slid his body against the mortal’s, to make him lose focus and decide the battle for himself. Tony expected something like this from the god though, and simply pushed his hands under Loki’s shirt and started to stimulate his nipples, squeezing them between index finger and thumb, tugging at them roughly with calloused fingers. The god cried out immediately, arching his back, moving closer to the engineer, who grinned in delight.

Tony continued kissing him and moved his hips against the god’s. Both of them were still dressed, but this was how Tony wanted it to go. He wanted to make the god beg him to continue, to make him scream at Tony when the stimulation, wasn’t enough anymore.

The immortal of course would fight back, Tony anticipated it. He already planned out on how to react to the moment Loki would disobey, but his thoughts were interrupted when he heard the god whimper in need.

Tony pulled back from the kiss, panting heavily, his cheeks warm, the rest of his body on fire. He watched the immortal’s mortification when he realized what sound he had let out. The engineer only gave him a second, snorting softly in amusement, before leaning back in and biting down on his shoulder roughly, making the god cry out loudly. _Hot_ , Stark thought, hoping the immortal would repeat the sound.

Loki though, didn’t plan on letting Tony ravish him like this. He was still a god, still known for his mischief and for always having a plan, he was known for his silver tongue, he wouldn’t let a mortal have this utter control of him! Loki suddenly used his godly strength to push himself off the bed and against Tony’s chest, swapping their positions and pinning the billionaire down to the bed, showing him a toothy grin.

“My turn now.” He noticed that his voice was rougher, deeper, out of breath, but he ignored the annoying signs of weakness and instead started to kiss the neck of his mate – ugh – bed partner! He was shocked to notice that his strength was slipping away, right before his eyes, Tony easily pushing Loki off, pinning his chest to the bed. The trickster yelled. This was a degrading position, ass up in the air, chest pressed down on the mattress. He fought back, panting roughly, moving away, but a slap on his butt made him cry out, voice full of arousal. His instincts kicked in, leaving the god gripping the sheets below hi and, holding on to them, panting loudly as he swayed his ass for Tony.

Tony chuckled and massaged the lightly abused ass cheek, which was sadly still covered in. “Seems like you like it rough.” He didn’t expect an answer but got one to his surprise. With red tinted cheeks the god panted:

“This is… degrading… I am a _god…_ ”

“So, what? You enjoy it, I enjoy it.  Just give in and I will give you so much more.” He whispered in Loki’s ear, leaning over the back of the god, nibbling at his earlobe. “You will enjoy this so much. Trust me.” To show him that he was serious, he started to slide his hands up from Loki’s nice ass, to his lower back, starting to push his shirt up. He dug his rough, calloused fingers into the soft skinned back of the immortal and was met with a silent moan and a soft wiggle of the ass in front of him. Tony smirked. This was going to be great, when he had the god where he wanted him.

“Take this off.” It was not a question, not a suggestion, he demanded the shirt to be taken off and was certainly met with resistance. As the god tried to sit up again, he was pushed down into the mattress easily by the human. Tony growled in annoyance.

“I told you to. Take. It. _Off!_ ” He roughly slapped the mage’s butt again and huffed when he was only met with a pleased moan. It was muffled as the other slowly pulled the shirt off in this position, finally giving into this command. Tony was already proud that he had managed _this._ He didn’t expect the other to listen, so when the ass wiggling continued it surprised him.

“Do you want something?”

“You know exactly what I want, Stark!”, Loki hissed. Tony leaned back, placing the shirt on his side. To his surprise and delight, the god remained in the position that was assigned to him, only moving that perfect round butt.

Tony started to knead the flesh roughly, eliciting a soft moan from his mate – bed partner – and smirked. He enjoyed it. The black-haired man spread his knees, giving Tony more space and growling at the restricting feeling of his Midgardian pants.

“I think you should tell me, what you want again?” Loki hissed in response and once again tried to sit up but was pushed down roughly. Tony leaned over him, pressing his chest against the god’s back and his crotch against the perfect butt.

“Tell me”, he whispered. “And I will provide it”, his voice had turned to a dark timbre, the words floating in the air around them, sinking into Loki’s consciousness. The god below him shivered.

“Take me”, he whispered.

 It was all it took for Tony to react.

By now he had undone Loki’s pants and tugged them down. He had no idea about the Asgardian clothes, but he sure as hell knew about the Midgardian ones. He ripped the pants off the god, pulling them down on his knees. When Loki wanted to lift himself off the bed, Tony stopped him with a hand on his butt. By now the god understood his body language and the simple communication that Tony had established and remained where he was, letting the engineer explain.

“I want your chest and cheek to stay on the mattress. Do you think you can do that?” He received a sneer and a huff.

“Of course, I can do that, I am no idiot!”

Tony smirked. Not an idiot, but quite proud. Too proud to stand down at a challenge. Who was the reckless and too quick acting brother again?

“Sorry, my highness.” Loki suddenly gasped loudly and moaned, deep and long, spreading his legs for the human some more. Tony watched him in amazement. Loki turned his head, murmuring with half closed eyes:

“Yes… say that again.”

Heat rushed through the engineer when he heard these words. Having Loki in this state was doing things to Tony, things he had never truly expected to feel for the trickster. Sure, he had imagined the other kneeling in front of him, having some control over the god, but once again, he never _truly_ thought about it. He had always shoved his perverted thoughts aside. Tony then leaned in and grabbed the nice butt, its cheeks fitting perfectly in his hands. He started to massage it.

“You love when people bow down to you, don’t you, my prince?” The groan was answer enough for Tony. He smirked. “My prince, my highness, I would love to take your pants off. If you’d just lift your knees from the mattress. But remained in the position, we have established…” He kissed Loki’s back as the god obliged.

“What a good boy you are”, Tony smirked and received a harsh kick backwards. It hurt, even though Loki kept his submissive position, meaning that Tony couldn’t really complain. He clapped his butt again anyways as a small punishment. But for now, he’d had enough fun. He got off the bed and opened his pants.

“Get on your knees.” Playtime was over.

Loki could see Tony’s demeanor change and shivered in delight. The mortal was seemingly getting to the point. Maybe he should tease him a little bit, he may have been the naked one, but he was still in control. Loki had come to the mortal so the engineer shouldn’t be all high and mighty now. Just when Loki was about to retort, he was met with the sight of Tony opening his pants and pulling out his half hard cock. The god stilled in his movements and looked at the length in front of him. No wonder the gods had chosen Tony as his partner, that dick was perfect! Loki’s gaze maybe unfocused a little bit as he leaned in and licked the tip.  A gasp could be heard, Tony was in shock as to how easy the god had given in, he didn’t even need to tell him to suck his cock.

Loki was in a haze. Suddenly his senses were fully focused on Tony, his heat had probably finally fully reacting to the other male, causing Loki to act like a horny slut. But right then, in that moment, he didn’t care. He wrapped his scarred lips around the cock of the other and started to suck him down.

Tony groaned in delight as soft lips wrapped around him and warmth engulfed him completely. His hips bucked once, before he got himself under control. He didn’t want to be too rough. One of Tony always wanted to make all of his partners feel good, even if his partner currently was a god in heat who was also a criminal. What has his life turned into? Obviously some true fuckery.

While Tony held still now, Loki continued to pleasure him. Tony let the god set the pace for now, allowing the other get accustomed to his length, letting the other have control for now. Tony would strip that away soon enough anyways.

His mortal was finally giving in, Loki thought in a haze. Finally rendering the control to the god. Loki wanted to make him feel good. No, not good, he wanted the other to feel heavenly, wishing to bring the other to completion by using only his mouth. He placed his hands on top of Tony’s hips to give himself more leverage and dove in, taking the other deep into his mouth.

It had been a while since he last had pleasured someone and Tony was far more pleasant that his last. The God of Mischief noticed the engineer holding back, thankfully so, because for a human he was quite long _and_ thick. The god would probably have choked on that perfect weight in his mouth. Green eyes were half lidden as they greedily stared up into the brown ones of the engineer. He was breathing heavily through his nose, smelling Tony’s sweet, dominant, intoxicating smell. Loki could get addicted to it, if he wasn’t a god, of course. He could have fallen for that manly aroma, for that overwhelming strong scent, that was slowly wrapping around him, around every part of his being as he automatically spread his legs…

Tony groaned softly, he could barely hold back. Loki was perfect and his abilities were extraordinary. Soon, way too soon, he had to push the god off, roughly even, as the other fought back to keep the cock in his mouth. The heat, the tight, wicked tongue, moving over his shaft and coating it in his saliva, the god choking on Tony’s cock… It was all way too much. The engineer didn’t want to come yet, didn’t want to have their play come to an end this early.

The former CEO could smell something sweet in this room, but a soft whimper was what he focused on. He looked down and there, on his knees on the engineers bed, the God of Mischief looked up, brown eyes meeting green ones. Iron Man swallowed thickly. Loki was obviously upset about being pulled off his treat, already leaning in and nuzzling Tony’s thighs, stealthily kissing up the base of Tony’s cock. Starting with kitten licks at the base and moving upward towards his end goal.

Hot.

Within a second, Tony had the God pinned down to the bed, growling deeply. “Spread your legs!”

Loki even had little tears in his eyes, chest heaving as he did as he was told. He wished, _longed_ to be filled up to the brim and some more, just like Tony had vocalized. He wanted to feel the other move within him, that perfect, enormous, cock splitting him apart. He spread his legs and looked the mortal in the eyes. Even though he was in a haze, he still challenged Tony with his gaze.

“Well, try your luck.” He murmured and grinned. Tony’s grin was a great reward.

“Good to know that I haven’t completely broken you. Yet.” Before the god could retort, Tony was on all fours and above him, kissing up Loki’s dick. The immortal moaned happily, leaning his head back, resting it on the pillows, baring his neck for Tony. Oh yes, he wanted this. He wanted to feel the other’s lips around him, sucking him off, fucking his mouth. He wanted Tony in every way, every position, on every single piece of furniture in his home. Groaning, he placed his legs on Tony’s shoulders and dug his heels into the back of the mortal. But he didn’t get it on and instead only kissed Loki’s length up and down.

The immortal heard a low chuckle in Tony’s throat, a deep rumble that let a shiver run down Loki’s back. The mortal was attractive when he was trying to be as dark and mischievous as the god himself. How cute. He continued to dig his heels into the back of the other until he noticed him kissing lower and lower down his sensitive dick. The god’s eyes widened as he realized, what the other had planned. He relaxed his muscles for a little, still keeping his heels where they were, as a silent threat to _get it on, damn it!_

Loki was an impatient god. Tony was usually an impatient man, but somehow today he was not and it was infuriating the god below him, which the engineer greatly enjoyed. Even so, he noticed that once he had started to kiss Loki’s cock and lick along its side, the immortal was starting to relax. The sweet smell, that was surrounding Tony, was back again even stronger than before. It was making him feel a little dizzy and he would need to ask the god about it once they were done. Hopefully he would be able to remember that, because right now, the skin he was kissing and licking tasted perfectly and he wanted more. He moved lower, where more of this scent was centered.

Tony slowly licked down, lower and lower, lifting Loki’s hips and pushing a pillow below them. The god made a small surprised sound at that, which Tony ignored this time.

He then finally licked lower until he arrived at his prize. He placed his thumbs at the sides of Loki's entrance and spread it for himself, before pushing his tongue in. He could hear a loud sound, his mind only processing afterwards that it had been Loki, who had cried out in surprise and pleasure, not expecting Tony to go through with it. Tony smirked a little as he continued pushing his tongue in, first only the tip, then deeper, thrusting softly inside. He originally planned on preparing Loki a little bit before using actual lube, but instead he found that the god was already slick and dripping.

The engineer pulled back and watched. He was noticing that his mind was becoming a little fuzzy, possibly the god's work. He lifted his head up, planning to ask the god about the weird feeling, but was met with the sight of a panting beauty. The immortal was already gripping the sheets, head turned to the side, red tinted cheek pressed down on the mattress as Tony had demanded before. His eyes were half closed, lips parted, breathing heavily.

Tony forgot what he wanted to ask as he swallowed thickly. A need was growing within him. He wanted to finally slide into the heat of the other, mark his skin, mark him as his own. He wanted to have him, have him only to himself, wanted to keep the god. It was a ridiculous thought, but right now he didn't care, he _wanted_ him! So, with a hoarse voice, he murmured.

"Turn around", moving away and waiting for the god to register his words, a shiver running down the engineer’s back. He couldn't wait any longer. When his partner started to move too slow, he grabbed him by the hips and turned him over roughly, moving between his legs immediately.

Tony paused for just a moment. He remembered, that Loki was slick down below, so he moved his hands there and slowly pushed it in. Yes, he was prepared, already lubed up. He looked up at the other and raised an eyebrow, and received an answering eyebrow lift in response accommodated by a needy whined.

"What are you waiting for?"

"What is this wetness?" To emphasize what he was asking about, he moved his fingers, easily pushing in two digits inside the immortal’s wet hole. Loki moaned and arched his back, panting, his faze quickly turning red with a blush.

"Jötun’s... Slick to make it... easier." Tony was fascinated by this Jötun thing. So basically, Loki could get pregnant and was slicking up for sex. So, he was basically a woman in a man's body? Whatever he was, he was hot. The engineer needed to investigate this further, after they had their fun.

Tony, therefore, instead of asking questions, pulled his fingers out and moved his hips closer to the other's body. He leaned in and kissed his chest, looking up into the other’s eyes, receiving a shiver.

Loki was watching him with half lidden eyes. He looked rather sleepy, but his appearance was deceptive as he was quite aroused, watching the mortal attentively in case he stupidly decided to stop. Tony didn't plan on stopping though. He wanted to take the other, make him feel good, make him cry out, force the god to think only about him.

While he slowly kissed up Loki’s chest, he wrapped his hand around his own length and slowly guided it to the trickster’s entrance. The moment he started pushing in, he began to leave bite marks and hickeys on the other’s neck.

He received the most beautiful reactions from his partner.

Loki was very likely in heaven. He had started to feel himself slicken up, yet he didn't think he needed to tell Tony. He had let him explore until he had found out about the Jötun trait himself. When Loki felt the tongue enter, his whole being solely focused on this sensation, heat rushing to his groin, muscles clenching up in anticipation of Tony’s tongue to delve deeper. When it finally did, he groaned loudly, pushing back against the feeling of something hot and strong moving within himself, getting a taste of what it would feel like if Tony finally decided to enter him.

The Jötun couldn't even argue or tell him to move deeper, his mind and body rendered immobile, speechless and thoughtless once the mortal entered him. He had closed his eyes at one point, simply enjoying the feeling of finally being filled even if it wasn't enough, was never really enough. He needed more, needed Tony to fill him completely. Unconsciously, he bucked his hips, whimpering in distress when Tony suddenly pulled out.

The torturing emptiness didn’t last long before Tony finally, _finally,_ pressed the tip of his cock against Loki’s entrance, rubbing against it, stimulating and lubing himself and giving the god a taste of what was to come. The billionaire watched the other, listening to the sound of him being entered, taken and claimed. A smirk played around his lips. Oh, he wanted to listen to the god forever, hearing him call his name breathlessly in pleasure as he was filled up properly.

Tony closed his eyes, entering Loki and pushing deep, spurred on by the god’s needy whined as he pressed deeper. The heat was slowly wrapping around him, carefully engulfing him. Tony couldn’t hold back a pleased groan as he finally rested within the god, fitting perfectly inside the slick and tight hole. His slick making it easy and pleasant for the both of them to find comfort and pleasure. As relaxing as it was to just _stay_ in this position, to loosen his muscles, to enjoy the warmth surrounding him, it was also impossible _not_ to move. He simply couldn’t wait to thrust into Loki, dig himself deeper while trying to fit in as much as possible, to reach as far as possible and to fill him.

Once completely inside, he managed to stay still for a few seconds. He wanted to give his partner some time, choosing to open his eyes and watch him squirm on his girth, but once his eyes opened, he was ushered to continue to move, Loki pushing up against him, whimpering softly. Tony looked up in the god’s eyes. His pupils had dilated, leaving nothing but blackness in those beautiful orbs. Tony had never realized just how fascinating the color was, reminding him of the sea, of the ocean on a stormy day. Beautiful, simple as that. He couldn’t help but lean in and press their lips together, mind completely focused on the being in front of him, not fully human, but perfect for Tony’s taste. A wild spirit, ready to kill at any moment, just momentarily tamed. He would enjoy this as long as it lasted.

To his surprise, the immortal kissed back, begging for entry as his tongue slowly slid over the engineer’s lower lip; sucking it into his mouth, only to let it slide out from between his lips afterwards. Tony happily obliged, parting his lips, letting the God of Mischief in. At the same time, he slowly started to move his hips, starting with soft, careful thrusts. Loki’s natural lube was making this easy, even easier than with earth’s artificial ones. He couldn’t help but wonder briefly, how it worked, how his biology even worked and what was where, but he was brought back to reality, when Loki bit his shoulder rather painfully. It made Tony cry out loudly and jerk his hips roughly, leaving Loki pulling away from the bite and groaning in return. Then the trickster glared at Tony and responded to the thrust, by moving against the other harshly, panting with every flash of pleasure.

“Just. Focus. On. Me. Asshole.” Loki was demanding all of Tony’s attention and not just a part of it. Well, he could have it.

Tony growled when Loki suddenly tightened _even more_ around his shaft and he started to plunder his ass, gripping the other’s hips. Loki hadn’t expected this harsh reaction and yelped a little as Tony started to rut against him.

The engineer grinned in satisfaction as he noticed the other finally relaxing and giving in to Tony, to the pleasure. He had finally stopped trying to control everything. Tony noticed how the other’s eyes unfocused for a second, before they turned towards him, focused on _him_ and Loki’s thin lips parted as he let out a long, soft keen.

Tony couldn’t help but thrust even harder into the heat, his hands holding Loki’s hips tightly, his fingers digging into them. Tony growled and suddenly he placed a hand on Loki’s knee, pushing it up to his chest, testing his flexibility. The trickster did not complain, so Tony pushed deeper and brushed against a special place inside Loki, making small dots appear before the god’s eyes and a hazy look appear on his face. Tony could feel himself starting to slip away, his whole body hot and heavy, his movements rough and quick, yet he held onto his control, he didn’t want to give his cum to the other yet, he wanted to ravish that tight ass some more.

Instead of playing with his partners cock, he moved his fingers down below and pressed this thumb against the place where they were connected, brushing against Loki’s prostate with his cock again, which made him cry out heatedly.

“ _Ah… Stark… please!”_ The moment the first plea left Loki’s lips, Tony’s soul probably left the world. The other sounded so _wrecked,_ already so lost in pleasure that he wasn’t above begging anymore, only focused on being filled. He couldn’t even think of touching his cock, it was slapping against his stomach with every thrust of the engineer, stimulating him a little, yet not enough.

Tony was his only focus. The man kneeling on the bed, connected to the god in such an intimate way, making him feel vulnerable and desired at the same time. Deep down the god knew that he was a disgrace, lips parted, tongue close to hanging out, back arched, legs spread, held open to be taken by the other. He was being used in such a filthy way for the other’s pleasure and he enjoyed it. He wanted it, wanted to get off like this. He wanted to be filled up by the other’s seed and it killed him, but it revived him as well.

The thoughts alone made his whole body tingle. He gripped the sheets below him in tight fists, panting roughly, chest heaving. There was so much stimulation, yet there wasn’t enough! A shiver ran down his spine, his hands moved on their own, up his chest massaging it and playing with his nipples. Now he was fully on display for Stark and he loved it. Loved the way the other tracked his movements, loved how he stopped breathing and nearly stopped thrusting, loved how the engineer bit his lower lip harshly and a groan stole his way out, a rumble deep down in his chest. Goosebumps quickly spread over Loki’s back and vanished just as quick, his muscles beginning to spasm. He could feel familiar pressure building, pants shorter, while his rhythm quickened. He was getting close!

Tony noticed the other getting distracted, rutting back against him, moving quickly, whining louder, panting frantically, tongue lolling out once in a while. He leaned in, kissing Loki’s cheek softly, then pressed a kiss to his lips. He got a response immediately, with the god wrapping his arms around the engineer’s neck, trying to buck his hips against him, pulling him in, gasping for air. Tony closed his eyes and wrapped a hand around Loki’s cock, moving up and down quickly with the rhythm of his thrusting, panting against the other, sharing the same breath. He was slowly letting go of his control, losing his rhythm, losing himself in the tight, wet heat of the other, listening to their combined sounds, and buried his face in the crook of the other’s neck. Not only did his eyes looked like a tempestuous ocean, Loki’s smell had something fresh about it as well, like a forest during a rain storm. Tony couldn’t help but salivate a little as he smelled it. And when he was finally ready to fully let go, he bit down on Loki’s shoulder, just where it turned into his neck, digging his teeth deep into the flesh, eyes rolling back in his head as he was coming like he had never done before in his entire life.

Loki cried out in pain and in pleasure, _finally_ feeling Tony’s cum, it was even hotter than the man himself, filling him up nicely, spreading warmth through his body. The feeling was enough to trip him over the edge, finally.

Both of them fell into bliss afterwards, as some time had passed and their bodies cooled down. When Tony came back to his senses, muscles sore and protesting as he carefully pulled out of the god, receiving a tired whine from the other. Once pulled out, the god curled up on his side, closing his eyes, sighing deeply. For now, he was satisfied.

Tony watched, his tired brain taking its time to process that Loki, the God of Mischief, was here, in his bed. The man who killed 80 people in two days and didn’t bat an eye was curled up, nuzzling Tony’s pillow, looking fucked out and adorable. Tony had truly just fucked the god good. He shook his head and got up from the bed, restraining a groan. He was sure that Loki would feel their exercise more than he did, so Tony had nothing to complain about.

He left the trickster where he was, unconcerned as to the other’s mischief. Jarvis would watch them again, as they now were finished with their business, sadly which is why Tony calmly moved into the bathroom, cleaning himself up. He didn’t think that the god had stayed until now, resulting in him standing in the middle of the bathroom, debating with himself if he should take a wet cloth with himself, in case the god was still present. In the end he got the brilliant idea to ask Jarvis.

_“Loki is still laying in your bed and looks like he is close to falling asleep. You should expect this though, he said he needed help for a few days.”_

“Thanks, Jarv, you’re the best.” This meant that Tony would take care of the other and have more blissful sex. Great. Honestly? He didn’t mind. He liked it, which was weird for him, but taking care of his partners after sex? It was pleasant, but it became more pleasant the older he got. His younger, foolish self would have either fallen asleep afterwards or gone to work in his lab, not caring about the wellbeing of his partner. Now, he was letting the water in his sink turn hot and completely drowned the washcloth in it. As his water was truly heated up, he cursed a little when he got close to burning himself. He turned the water off and wrung out the cloth, then walked out of the bathroom, taking a deep breath. By now he was awake enough to expect an attack from the trickster. Or, well, a trick. But as he entered the room, he found the other peacefully laying in bed, breathing evenly.

He noticed the small stutter in the breath, before it evened out again. By now, Tony was sure that the god was awake and watching him, his muscles pulled tight, like a string just before snapping apart. The god was as distrusting as Tony was, which was surprising, yet it wasn’t if he truly thought about it, but he was too tired to truly think about it. He simply sat down on the bed, carefully, acting as if he didn’t know that the other one was awake. He moved the washcloth over the bite he had left on the other’s shoulder. His canine teeth had both drawn a little blood from the other male. Tony smiled a little when he saw the mark, thinking of a vampire. Funny.

He carefully, as to not hurt the other, cleaned the small wounds and then moved the warm cloth over Loki’s shoulder and his side, swiping down his back as chest afterwards. Sliding the cloth over the immortal’s pale skin, he wondered how a god, someone like Loki, who was out in war so often could still be this pale. Or maybe he was like those royalties that kept the sun from touching their skin? But Loki didn’t seem like such a person, he did his own dirty work. Maybe it was just his natural color.

Whatever it was, to Tony it was beautiful, and he had the urge to kiss every inch of skin that was exposed, barely holding back from doing so. Only one kiss managed to steal its way onto Loki’s skin and it already left Tony with a tingling feeling and the wish for more.

Now, he held back, though, and continued cleaning his partner. Once he reached his hips, he hesitated for a brief moment. He didn’t want to disturb the other, yet he couldn’t just let him stay dirty like this. He looked up to check if the trickster was finally showing signs that he was awake, but what Tony found surprised him. The god now truly looked asleep, as he had wrapped an arm around one of Tony’s pillows, tightly, even lightly drooling on it. Tony really wanted to take a picture, but he wasn’t that kind of guy. Jarvis was monitoring them anyways by now.

Without further hesitation he moved Loki’s leg aside and cleaned him as well as he could. Once done, he yawned, throwing the dirty cloth in a corner and laying down beside the god. By now he was sure that his guest wouldn’t mind if he moved closer, so he wrapped his arms around the slim waist of the other and pulled the blanket on top of them.

Tony awoke to the feeling of something heavy pressing down on his chest and the smell of a rainy forest after a storm. There were drops falling on his face and Tony did not like that. He opened his eyes with a frown as he looked up and what he saw nearly made his heart stop for a moment. There, sitting on his lap, hands pressing his chest back against the mattress, was the God of Mischief. His hair was curling around his head, dripping slightly after a shower. The little pearls of water falling on Tony’s face and breaking on his skin, as Loki was leaning forward, with red tainted cheeks and eyes that sparkled in the shine of the rising sun’s rays.

The engineer swallowed thickly at the sight, but the press on his chest was making it difficult to breathe, which made him gasp for breath. The god’s eyes, that had been looking outside of the window, turned back to him. They were still mostly black, only a small, thin ring of green surrounding it. In response to Tony’s frantic breathing he moved his hands on the mattress, each hand on either side of Tony’s neck as he leaned in. Tony couldn’t help but think of the other leaning in to rip his throat out yet couldn’t react. He was still as the lips of the trickster met his heated, sensitive skin of his neck, drawing out a shudder from Tony. The immortal smiled and nuzzled his neck some, before nipping on it and leaving small marks with his teeth.

Brown eyes closed and a soft, relaxed sigh left Iron Man, until his chapped lips were sealed with softer, thinner ones.  Tony looked up at the other male, watching him as Loki slowly trailed kisses down Tony’s neck and chest. One mischievous look was sent towards him, before the god vanished under the blanket, leaving Tony breathless and arching off the bed.

 

* * *

 

 

A week passed and Tony was not seen by neither the Avengers nor by Pepper until one fateful morning. Him and Loki had just finished cleaning up in the bathroom, which had led to more cleaning after the first few times they entered, before they finally managed to stumble out of the room and into his kitchen. There they were surprised to find a furious red-haired woman and the whole crew of the Avengers assembled in Tony’s private kitchen, ready to fight.

It was embarrassing and therefore dangerous, for Loki was only wearing Tony’s shirt and Tony was only wearing boxer briefs. The god chose to hide himself behind the mortal, trying to make him do the talking, since he was surely not a welcomed guest here.

“Tony, what is this? Jarvis informed me that you’ve had a visitor for all of last week!” Pepper yelled. Yes, he had told her that he was taking a vacation for a week, when Loki and he decided that the Asgardian could stay and they would continue fucking. He had messaged her in the middle of the last night, taking a second week off without any explanation as to why he so suddenly needed another one. Which, in hindsight, had probably been a mistake.

“Well. I ugh… _had_ a guest?” Steve Rogers, well known as Captain America, stepped forward and pointed a finger at Loki.

“Stop this nonsense and cease your spell.” Which was when Tony immediately rolled his eyes.

“Oh, come on, there is no spell on me. He didn’t manage it before, so why would he manage now.” It was then, when Loki cleared his throat and Tony slowly turned towards him, brows creased. His voice stern and threatening. “Loki?”

“I forgot to tell you something. Wanted to tell it to you two days ago.”

“You forgot to tell me something?”

“My spell failed.”

“So, you fucking tried a spell on me again?” Loki frowned and shook his head.

“No, not on you. On me. We talked about this at the beginning of the week.” Tony’s frown deepened. They talked about it? He couldn’t really remember most of the week, besides the mind breaking orgasms. Well, and the day when Loki came to him, begging him to- oh! Tony’s eyes widened and he looked at Loki.

“The day you came-“ The _look_ Loki gave him was enough to shut him up about the begging part. “The- the conversation we had.” By now the Avengers were looking confused, sharing gazes as they watched how _their enemy_ bit his lower lip awkwardly and shifted his weight on his feet, hands grabbing the shirt and pulling it down in front of him to hide some areas some more, looking like a caught teenager.

“It. Ugh. May be possible that during this ugh – my condition – I lost track of my powers meaning.” He winced when he saw Tony pale. “Meaning we are, ugh, bonded. And I’m pregnant.”

Everyone was paler now, but for his credit, Tony managed to recover rather quickly. He simply nodded.

“Okay.” He was oddly okay with that, pulling the god close and kissing him in front of everyone, with all of his might and if the others weren’t okay with that, well, they could have their sex tapes, they should get used to seeing Tony ravishing Loki after all~.

 

* * *

 

 

Tony and Steve sitting down to talk:

“Tony, he used magic, he is the God of Tricks we can’t simply let him stay here! On top of that, he is male, you usually date woman!”

“He is not male, he is both.”

“That doesn’t exist.”

“Do you want to see him in a female’s body? He is hot.”

“TONY! Listen to yourself!”

“I do, as I am the only intelligent person here.”

“Tony, you’re not in your right mind!”

“Thor told you that I was!”

“They are brothers!”

“He let him come to me.”

“EXACTLY! Loki has cast a spell on Thor and you!”

“You don’t really believe that, do you?”

“You think he’s pregnant.”

“Because he is. Look, Cap, just accept the fact that I fucked him good.”

“I didn’t doubt your abilities, Tony, but he’s still an enemy. He has still killed 80 people in two days, we can’t simply trust him, he is the bad guy!”

“No! I mean he is good now, I fucked him to our side!”

“I don’t believe you are that good, sorry. “

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave a comment, those make my day <3


End file.
